The Glimmer of Shadows
by Toola
Summary: The King of shadows sends Duo on mission to find the King of the grand city. Will duo find him in time or will both worlds fall? may become a 1x2 so the rating may change.


-1AN: ok this I based of an odd dream I hade twisted into a GW fan fiction. I don't own the G boys and am not making money in any way shape or form on this. Please enjoy!

---------------------

The moon was full shining down over the city. It was a world of black and white though flecks of color did show between. It shown down on a realm that shimmered and thrived under the watchful eye of their King. In the center stood the castle. It was simple but shined in the sun. In the light of the moon it looked more like starlight cast down from the heavens. The city was grand and happy. The buildings tall and well built like and artist had painted them with a magic brush. Some were big and others small. All were like a pixel that when looked at from afar it made a picture though it was different from all sides. What it lacked was a wall for there was of no need. On the other side was a wood. It was a gateway to the land of shadows. Each building each walk a mirror image of the grand city that it shadowed. The creatures that dwelled in these kingdoms in their place and pleased to be there. They loved their Kings and found it a pleasure to be in their station.

But this merriment was not to last. The king of the realm had vanished leaving only his crown on his thrown. It was a simple crown on a simple thrown. It rested in a large room so that it could hold a fare share of the city between its walls. Not a soul could believe it. That someone could harm their beloved King. Even someone from the realm of shadows. They cried watching their world darken and fade from its former glimmer. The city was built on hopes and dreams. But without their King their hopes and dreams were dying.

Creatures both big and small wept that day. The norms were the closest to human as any came from either realm. They walked like humans, spoke like humans, and lived like humans. They normally had one thing that set them apart though. Some had ears or a tail of a beast. Others just had claws or eyes like them. Specks were the ghost like specters that floated through the streets as they mingled with the other creatures. They were often formed of an element. Some were calm and free flowing as a river wail others ran wild like a rampaging flame. Then there were the Veneer. They were rare only showing every few years. These creatures were a lot like the norms only their faces looked like they wore a permanent mask. They arrived with no knowledge of anything that came before. They had no names and no past.

Duo Maxwell was classed as a Norm. his eyes were a violet. His hair the shade of chestnuts. His ears were like that of a wolfs tall with black fur. His tail changed depending on the season. In the fall and winter it was more full. In the summer it thinned out allowing him to be cooler. But no matter the season it was always black. That was fine however. Black suited him. It allowed him to blend into the night like a true child of the shadow realm. He was born in the realm of shadows though he had no memories of his mother. He had been orphaned at an early age only to be cast out again when the church burned to the ground.

Duo had seen the king of shadows only once before. He had been breathtaking. His hair black like most from his realm though his eyes were an unusual blue. They seemed to hold all the wonder of the world within them. This was duo's chance again. He had been summoned by the king himself for talents that only he held. He walked up the large black stairs, crossed the large black gates, and entered a large room. The walls were black. The floor was black. Even the simple throne was black.

"Maxwell" he heard then watched his king step out of the shadows. He was as Duo remembered. He was dressed all in black. His hair was as black as the night sky. His nails were more like onyx claws. his eyes a stunning blue but the whites were black.. "I have a task for you" the king said taking his throne.

'anything you ask of me my lord" Duo answered bowing to the black king

"The King of the other realm has vanished" his cold eyes stared down at duo. "I want you to retrieve him and return him to his throne. If he is gone to long his realm will unravel causing ours to do so as well"

"are there any leads my lord?" Duo asked still on a knee.

"a fire speck will fill you in when you arrive at the castle." the shadow King answered leaning back in his throne. "you don't have much time"

"I'll do what I can my lord" Duo bowed again. He got one last look at his breathtaking King and turned to go. He headed out the large tear shaped door looking down the onyx steps. He look out over the kingdom. Then on over the trees. He had a long way to go.

He took his steps one at a time. This was the beginning of his days to come. He had a mission to keep his mind on but it seemed to have been left behind. He though of what he had just left. Thought of the stunning king of shadows that had given him his quest. It only took a few minutes to reach the bottom. Duo would not let himself look back. His feet met the brick road and he closed his eyes. 'I cant look back' he repeated in his head. When he stepped again he crashed found himself crashing down to join the old worn bricks.

"I'm sorry. It was all my fault." A voice said. 'Let me help you" Duo looked up to see a speck offering him his had. "Are you hurt?" It asked worried.

"I'm fine" Duo smiled back. It was odd to see anyone with hair that shimmered like the sun. his skin seemed almost see though but it held a golden quality to it as well. "are you from the realm across the wood?" Duo asked. What luck he would have to have found a guide so soon. "I've never seen a speck like you before."

"I am. I've lived here for a few years though I was born in the grand city." The speck smiled. "Quatre Winner, sand and light Speck"

"Duo Maxwell, Norm." Duo answered in return. After all it was only plight to return a name for a name. It was true he did look like a Norm but there were things he could do that normal norms could not. His hair was long. Duo would pull it back braiding it into a long chestnut rope that nearly reached his knees. He always wore black causing his violet eyes to stand out. He was thin as most foxes were. His big reddish ears tipped in black atop his head. His tail was long and bushy that swayed slightly when he walked.

"The king asked me to wait for you." The blond beamed. "I'm to escort you on your journey."

"Thank you" Duo beamed back. "Lets get started" He slapped him on the back and headed for the market to get supplies. The odd speck followed him getting a few things of his own. "We should start out as soon as we can" Duo told him as they picked through fruits.

"Agreed. I've heard rumors about odd things happening" Quatre nodded as he put the last item into his bag.

"What sort of things?" Duo asked as they left the market behind.

"well the first is that the king of the grand city has come up missing. After that I heard things like people turning to statues. They just stay in one place and stare into nothing. The birds are leaving too. What birds stay look ready to devour the city,."

"Its true then. That the kings hold the lands in balance" duo told him as the walked through the streets. "it will all end if we cant find him." duo's mood was dropping. So he did what he always did. He put on his big smile and walked as if he had no care in the world. By night fall they reached the edge of the city that bordered the wood. It was the crossroads. One road led on into the eerie wood that looked as though the trees themselves would move to snatch your life. All of the other roads seemed to curve back into the city. There were only few creatures here next to the fountain of the crossroads. All but one leaving to scared to be there after dark.

"Duo, is that a Veneer?" Quatre asked as they watched his walk the edge of the fountain.

"I've never seen one before" Duo answered. He looked strong his body well toned. His 'mask' was white and looked almost feathered. His eyes were completely white as well. His skin an ivory as if he was made of porcelain. His hair was messy looking as though he had just woken up. The thick tufts of dark chocolate hair hanging over his eyes. His cloths were tight but black hugging his every curve.

"do you think he knows anything?" Quatre asked. "He is beautiful even for one without a face." they watched him stare into the water then he noticed them. His eyes met Quatre's but then lingered on Duo's.

"Violet…" his said his voice almost a monotone. "Very rare… I think"

"veneer" Duo smiled. "Very rare indeed"

Toola: I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
